Love In Akihabara
by faihyuu
Summary: Tour guidenya itu manis dan imut. Dengan rambut bob pendek berponi, mata bulat jernih seperti leci itu sukses menyedot Yong Soo ke dalam pesona Sakura - gadis yang jadi tour guidenya -. Di Akihabara yang surganya para otaku ini, dia mengaku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. (S.Korea x Nyo! Japan) (AU) (Karena di Paris sudah mainstream)
1. chapter 0

**Love In Akihabara.**

faihyuu

 **Hetalia: Axis Power**

Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warning(!):** Typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak bahasa tydac baku, dll.

(Tour guidenya itu manis dan imut. Dengan rambut bob pendek berponi, mata bulat jernih seperti leci itu sukses menyedot Yong Soo ke dalam pesona Sakura —gadis yang jadi tour guidenya —. Di Akihabara yang surganya para otaku ini, dia mengaku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.)

 **(AWAL)**

"Iya, iya. Aku baru sampai di bandara, nih! Tahan dulu marah-marahnya, _Hyung_! Aku masih _jetlag_ ini!"

Omel seorang pria yang kira-kira usianya awal dua puluhan. Berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Dan _ehm_ , tampan. Pada orang yang ada diseberang sana lewat telepon. Tingkahnya membuat beberapa pengunjung bandara terganggu dan memberi tatapan tajam agar pria itu mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Dan si pria itu nyatanya adalah seseorang yang tidak peka, ia tetap melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyung, yang terpenting kau sudah menyiapkan _tour_ _guide_ nya untukku, kan?"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu matanya langsung menangkap

sesuatu yang ia tanyakan tadi.

Sebuah kertas yang diatasnya terketik namanya; Im Yong Soo (임용수/任勇洙). Di genggam oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tingginya mini-mini dan rambutnya bob pendek warna hitam kecoklatan. Matanya besar dan jernih seperti leci. Jangan lupakan pula dengan baju warna merah muda setengah lengan dan bawahannya rok selutut yang mengembang berwarna ungu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat jadi gadis kecil yang manis.

"Yao- _hyung_ kau serius, nih? _Tour guide_ ku seorang bocah gini, _daze_?"

Seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya —yang ternyata diketahui namanya Yao—itupun membalas dengan teriakan dari seberang sana. _DIA ITU BUKAN BOCAH, KURANG AJAR KAMU, ARU! DIA ITU LEBIH TUA DARIMU, ARU!!!"_

Setelah teriakan itu, reflek Yong Soo—pria tadi segera menjauhkan _smartphone_ dari telinganya. "Gila, bisa tuli aku," katanya. Lalu ia segera menekan tombol _reject_. Dan kemudian menatap gadis yang akan menjadi tour guidenya tiga bulan kedepan selama ia di Jepang.

"Uhm," Yong Soo mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dan daritadi gadis itu hanya diam menatapnya kosong, Yong Soo jadi ngeri, jangan-jangan gadis ini kerasukan. "Sakura- _san_ , ya?" dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih _noob_ , Yong Soo memberanikan diri. "Ya, saya Honda Sakura. Saya yang akan menjadi tour guide anda selama tiga bulan ke depan, mohon bantuannya."

Jawab gadis itu—yang ternyata namanya Sakura dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, sembari membungkukkan badannya 45.

 _Sial, ternyata dia mengerti bahasa Korea_. Yong Soo menyesali bahwa dia tadi meremehkan gadis itu tadi karena tinggi dan penampilannya. Mana tadi dia sempat ngomongin yang nggak-nggak lagi!

Ya, memang sepertinya Yong Soo harus minta maaf. Tapi kalau misalkan Sakuranya ternyata gak denger gimana? Malu banget dong dia.

"Uhm, Yong Soo- _ssi_."

Yong Soo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Ada apa Sakura- _ssi_?" Mulai saat ini Yong Soo bertekad untuk menggunakan bahasa asalnya aja, Korea. Daripada pake bahasa Jepang, dia sudah terlanjur malu.

"Uhm, Saya minta maaf karena tampilan saya seperti anak kecil dan menyulitkan Yong Soo- _ssi_ mencari saya tadi," dia membungkuk, meminta maaf.

Yong Soo panik, "Nggak! Serius, tidak apa-apa lo, Sakura-ssi! Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, saya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tadi!" Yong Soo juga ikut membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa juga Yong Soo- _ssi_. Saya memaklumi." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Mari saya bawakan kopernya,"

Yong Soo menggeleng keras. "Tidak usah, biar saya yang bawa sendiri saja." katanya. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia membiarkan seorang gadis yang membawa koper beratnya? Yang ada harusnya laki-laki yang membawa beban berat. Bukan sebaliknya, dan dengan pikirannya tadi Yong Soo merasa sudah menjadi _oppa gentlemen_ yang di idolakan seluruh _fangirl_.

Tampak, wajah Sakura kecewa. "Hu-um, baiklah." dia tersenyum kecut. Lalu, segera menggenggam tas kecil milik Yong Soo yang berada di atas koper. "Saya akan bawakan yang ini, ya. Mari ikuti saya, taksinya sudah menunggu." Setelah itu, dia mulai melangkah pelan yang mulai di ikuti Yong Soo.

Yong Soo benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan Sakura tadi. _Mengambil tas kecilnya karena tidak di bolehkan membawa koper?_

 _Manisnya_.

 **つづく**

 _a/n:_ serius, ini apaan? btw ini di ketik lagi ada acara sekolah wkkwkk lagi ada ide ngalir ya tulis aja. soalnya tahun kemaren kena webeh parah mau produktif lagi di tahun ini. Draft fanfik dari bbrp fandom untuk tahun baruan sih udah banyak dan udah selesai semuanya juga tapi ya males aja. Btw, ini di share juga di wattpad Faihyuu guys jadi ini bukan plagiat ya wkwk :D

...dan, maaf jika berantakan. soalnya di publish pake aplikasi ffnnya.

ketjup sayang,

fai~


	2. Chapter 1

[Sakura Focus]

Sak, cowo Korea yang kemarin jalan sama kamu, siapa? Pacar?"

Sakura yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel, menoleh. Mendapati Kirana, Maria, dan Tahiyyah menatapnya penasaran. Bahkan ia dapat juga menemukan Lien yang biasanya cuek menatap ke arahnya. (Dengan mempertajam pendengaran, tentunya.)

"B-bukan," Ia memilih menggeleng dan mematikan keran, lalu mengeringkan tangannya. "Dia adik tirinya Yao dari Korea, Im Yong Soo. Kebetulan, Yao memintaku untuk menjadi tour guide nya selama dia menyelesaikan urusannya di sini." Sakura agak dengan malas, menjelaskan. Kejadian dengan mereka kemarin membuat Sakura sedikit badmood.

Anggukan oleh Lien dan Tahiyyah. Tapi tidak untuk Kirana dan Maria. Mereka masih dilanda penasaran dan juga iseng, mungkin?

"He~? Yang benar?" Goda Maria. Lalu disusul cekikikan Kirana. Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. "Terserah, mau percaya atau tidak."

"Hmmm, Sak. Kelihatannya Yao ada maksud tertentu deh." Kali ini Kirana berargumen, dan mendengar nama 'Yao' membuat Lien juga ikut hanyut dalam obrolan ini. "Yao?"

Kirana Nesia Ayu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Ya, Yao sengaja menitipkan adiknya ke Sakura dengan tujuan ingin menjodohkan mereka. Kalau memang benar-benar pure niat mencari tour guide terpercaya, kenapa bukan Kiku saja sekalian? Apalagi yang dia titip adik laki-lakinya. Kenapa harus Sakura yang notabenenya perempuan? Apalagi, kita tau sendiri siapa yang paling ngamuk saat Sakura putus sama si brengsek itu, 'kan? Kok kalian pada gak konek kesana, sih?" Kemudian gadis Indonesia itu mengibaskan poninya. Menyombongkan argumennya. Kadang walau dia merasa cringe membaca cocoklogi-cocoklogi di internet, ternyata ada gunanya juga.

Lien mengangguk-angguk setuju, Tahiyyah senyum-senyum, Maria menahan tawa.

"Mana mungkin begitu!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Duh tambah bete dia. Walau begitu, terlihat sedikit semburat rona merah di pipinya. "Kiku, 'kan sedang di Osaka bukan Tokyo!"

Dan hal itu makin membuat mereka berempat (Lien, Kirana, Tahiyyah, dan Maria) tertawa renyah. "Kan siapa tahu saja, Sak. Jangan marah dong. Kami 'kan peduli padamu. Semoga kamu dapat jodoh yang lebih baik," Tahiyyah menjawil pipi kanan Sakura dengan gemas. "Oppa ganteng lagi," Maria menggoda.

"Kudengar juga si Yong Soo itu juga trainee agensi yang lumayan terkenal di Korea, lho. Rumornya tahun depan dia debut." Lagi-lagi Kirana mengutarakan apa yang ia dapat dari internet.

"S-sudahlah, kalian." Sakura merasa mulai risih. Kemudian, Kirana menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh kegelian. "Jangan kaku begitu Sakura, kami hanya menggodamu saja, kok! Hehehehe." dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil Kirana.

"Uhm," Lien mengangguk. "Maafkan kami, kalau kau sudah merasa tindakan kami keterlaluan." Gadis Vietnam itu tersenyum hangat, hal yang jarang dilakukannya. "Tapi benar kata Tahiyyah, kami ingin Sakura mendapatkan yang terbaik kok!" Langka, selain tersenyum hangat Lien juga banyak bicara.

"Tuh, Sak. Lien sampai out of character gitu. Kami peduli padamu. Pokoknya kalau sudah ada kemajuan wajib kabari kami ya! Jaa!" Kirana terkekeh, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet wanita diikuti dengan Lien, Maria, dan Tahiyyah yang ikut terkikik.

Sakura hanya memandangi mereka sambil menghela napas panjang, lalu bibirnya sedikit keatas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Dasar mereka itu,"

Lalu, pikirannya menerawang. Mengingat kejadian kemarin hari, yang membuat teman-temannya heboh dan tersebar sedikit rumor tentangnya yang membuatnya bete tapi ada senangnya juga.

 **"KOTOBUKIYA, DAZE!"**

Sakura mau tidak mau, terkikik. Yong Soo terlihat bersemangat sekali ketika dia mengajak pemuda Korea Selatan itu jalan-jalan sekitaran Tokyo. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka diam-diam Yong Soo adalah seorang otaku. Rasa bangga menghampiri gadis itu karena produk negerinya disukai dan terkenal.

Sakura tersenyum dan anggukan kepala yang membuat Yong Soo girang. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura terkikik.

"Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura-ssi tertawa! Lucu, daze! Kayak karakter anime!"

Sakura merasa wajahnya menghangat. Yong Soo memberikannya senyum lebar, juga eye smile yang menawan. Sakura merasa laki-laki Korea yang ada di hadapannya itu sedang hanya menggodanya saja.

"T-terimakasih," Sakura memberi senyum canggungnya. Yong Soo mengangguk, dan Sakura baru menyadari adanya ahoge rambut pemuda Korea Selatan itu.

Jangan heran Sakura baru menyadarinya, karena kemarin pemuda itu terus menyembunyikan segalanya menggunakan topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam, kadang pula menggunakan masker.

Kalau tidak salah dengar, kata Yao adiknya yang satu ini merupakan trainee dari salah satu agensi di Korea. Dan perlindungannya untuk dari para fans yang mungkin —kata Kirana— alay, dan juga bisa saja Yong Soo ini tidak suka terlalu mencolok akibat diperhatikan banyak orang. Namun, Sakura pada dasarnya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu.

"Dan sebelum kita menjelajahi Kotobukiya, hyung anda menitipkan pesan pada anda." Sakura membuka suara lagi. "Apa katanya?" Jawab pria Korea Selatan itu sembari menggunakan topi kupluk lagi untuk menyembunyikan rambut dengan ahoge itu.

Sakura membuka smartphonenya. Dengan cepat ia membuka aplikasi L*ne yang menampilkan percakapannya dengan seseorang yang kontaknya dinamai Yao-Nii.

Dengan cepat pula ia meng-klik sebuah tombol play dari voice note percakapannya dengan si Yao-Nii ini.

YONG SOOOOOOOO, ARUUUU!!!! GIMANA KABARMU??? GAK NAKAL, 'KAN??? AWAS AJA KALAU MACAM-MACAM DI SANA!!!!!! JANGAN LUPA SARAPAN, YA! MAKAN YANG TERATUR. DAN MAKANNYA HARUS 5 SEHAT 6 SEMPURNA, HYUNG UDAH NYELIPIN SUSU SACHET STROBERI KESUKAAN KAMU, LHO! JANGAN LUPA DIMINUM, YA! TRUS JANGAN LUPA JUGA MAKAN TEPAT WAKTU, YA! OH, IYA! MEI DAN HONG KATANYA KANGEN, ARU!

—pesh!

Wajah Yoong Soo merah padam. "ARGH! YAO-HYUNG SIALAN, DAZE!" Teriaknya.

Tentu, saja! Ia marah bercampur malu. Kenapa Hyungnya itu tidak langsung menelepon atau men-chatnya saja, sih? Kenapa harus lewat Sakura-ssi? Ini sih namanya penjatuhan harga diri.

Dengan Yong Soo yang malu setengah mati, ia juga marah besar pada sang Hyung. Entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terhibur, ia terkikik—lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Yong Soo-ssi, saya tidak keberatan,"

Yoong Soo menggembungkan pipinya—pria Korea Selatan itu tidak bermaksud untuk sok imut atau bagaimana, tapi memang sejak kecil saat kesal ia selalu menggembungkan pipinya, menjadi mirip dengan ikan fugu.

Sakura lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyumnya. Betapa lucunya wajah Yong Soo yang sedang kesal itu. "Sudahlah, Yong Soo-ssi." Sakura membuka mulut, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, saya bisa menjaga rahasia, kok." Lanjutnya.

Yong Soo menatap Sakura dengan mata menyipit. Lalu ia menghela napas, "Lagi tidak ingin merusak mood lagi, ayo pergi sekarang saja, Sakura-ssi!"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi pada Yong Soo.

Mereka pergi menuju Kotobukiya yang berada di Akihabara naik kereta api. Kira-kira memakan waktu 30 menit dari tempat menetap sementaranya Yong Soo, kawasan Shibuya.

Di perjalanan Yong Soo banyak mengagumi jalanan yang dilaluinya, maklum kemarin ia tertidur di taksi karena jetlag yang masih melandanya.

Begitu pula saat mereka sampai dikawasan Akihabara. Yong Soo terlihat sumringah sekali. Sesekali ia memotret dengan kamera ponselnya pemandangan modern Akihabara. Penuh gedung dan lalu lalang pada manusia dan transportasi.

"Sakura-ssi,"

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Yong Soo. Dan mendapati Yong Soo yang nyengir ke arahnya. "A-ada apa?"

"Uhm, bisa tolong fotoin?"

Kukira ada apa,

Sakura tersenyum menahan geli. "Baik," Sakura mengambil smartphone yang disodorkan Yong Soo padanya. Dan dengan segera Yong Soo bergaya, membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Dan gadis yang mempunyai nama bunga itu memotret semua gaya Yong Soo.

"Terimakasih," Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Yong Soo. Sakura berasumsi bahwa pria didepannya saat ini ialah pria yang sangat ceria, dan aura warna-warni. Berbeda dengan sang kembaran, Kiku yang auranya agak suram terus.

Sakura segera membawa Yong Soo menuju Kotobukiya, sesuai keinginan pria itu. Sesampainya mereka di sana, Sakura dapat bersumpah, mata Yong Soo makin terlihat besar dan bersinar. Lucu sekali, Sakura terkikik dalam hati.

Yong Soo membeli banyak figure pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena dia membeli dengan barang dengan harga yang sangat tinggi dan lumayan banyak. Entah mengapa ia merasa pria ini akan kena masalah keuangan sama Yao kedepannya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kepala dan tersenyum pasrah ketika pria itu meminta makan ramen setelah membayar.

Yong Soo tanpa sadar mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya untuk diayun-ayunkan saat berjalan seperti anak kecil. Sakura yang tersadar segera melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya.

Canggung melanda.

"Maaf," Yong Soo bersuara, senyum canggung. "S-saya juga," Sakura memilih menyembunyikam wajah yang sudah memerah.

Disaat itu pula trio gossip ditemani ibu mereka—yang entah kenapa bisa mengenali Sakura dari jauh.

Salah satu dari mereka berteriak,

"Woy itu Sakura jalan sama cowok!"

Argh Sakura merasa besok ada rumor tentangnya di kampus.

 _TBC_

Ini fail banget serius, silahkan saran dan kritiknya. Nge-hujat juga gakpapa. Terimakasih buat yang sudah nge-vote chapter kemarin ya! Ga nyangka ternyata ada yang bersedia baca. Mana updatenya 2 tahun gini, gak ada akhlaknya memang.(?)

Btw maksudnya trio gosip itu MaPhilIndo dan ibunya Vietnam wqwqwqwq /gakpentingbangetfai

Dan juga, ku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena chapter kali ini hancur(?) karena aku nguploadnya pake FFN di hp, jadi banyak karakter yang hilang. :'(


End file.
